


friends of the jungle

by eloboosting



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, Mystical Intervention, magical animal transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloboosting/pseuds/eloboosting
Summary: In short, the ROX Tigers win the summer split and auto-qualify for Worlds—have left themselves breathing room to watch the Korean Regional Finals with nothing but joy in their hearts.  Two months lie between them and Worlds, and Beomhyun’s life would be amazing and stress-free and wonderful if he hadn’t woken up today to find that his whole team’s been transformed into kittens.
The ROX Tigers literally turn into tiger cubs and Beomhyun really just wants to throw in the towel and give up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> did someone ask for teeth-rotting fluff with a side of terrible hijinks on the side?
> 
> no? really? well whoops, because that's all you're getting from me

Beomhyun’s always wanted to own a cat. It’s why he had adopted Makta in the first place—and also Pporo, because he’d always wanted a dog as well. That doesn’t mean he was interested in becoming the dedicated caretaker for four cats—with Nochul ducking in to steal Makta and Pporo away and abandoning Beomhyun otherwise— especially ones who won’t stop wrecking the house or annoying Beomhyun to bits.

In short, the ROX Tigers win the summer split and auto-qualify for Worlds—have left themselves breathing room to watch the Korean Regional Finals with nothing but joy in their hearts. Two months lie between them and Worlds, and Beomhyun’s life would be amazing and stress-free and wonderful if he hadn’t woken up today to find that his whole team’s been transformed into kittens.

 _Kittens,_ because no matter how much Kyungho hisses at him or Wangho tries to fluff himself up to look bigger, they’re only a little larger than Makta is right now. Jongin doesn’t care what Beomhyun calls him, as long as he makes sure to fill the food bowl in time for meals, and Seohaeng just stares up at him in this sad, pathetic way of his that makes Beomhyun feel terrible.

Seohaeng can be a tiger if it will make the sad, _sad_ looks go away.

-

They’d already done a lot of pet-proofing of the house for Makta and Pporo, but with four new, incredibly inquisitive cats to worry about now, Beomhyun’s spent the whole day carefully lining corners and hiding away sharp objects while being followed by his litter of kittens. Every time he kneeled down, one of them would inevitably try to jump onto his shoulder or head or back while the others pawed at his legs, and every time he squatted, he’d usually end up with an armful of squirming cat in his hands.

In other words, he’s really, _really_ tired—dead enough to collapse onto the couch once he’s done and think about taking a nap. Think, because Kyungho hops onto the couch, joining Beomhyun where he’s slumped against the cushions and settling himself in Beomhyun’s lap. He looks back up at Beomhyun and meows, nudging at his hand as Beomhyun sighs and starts scratching behind Kyungho’s ears.

“You’re way more work than a regular kitten, you know?” he tells him, watching Kyungho daintily lift a paw to lick at it. “And so ungrateful.”

Kyungho stops in his grooming to look up at him, cocking his head to the side as if considering Beomhyun’s words. He eventually leans over to gnaw on Beomhyun’s fingers before returning to lick at his stomach, and if that isn’t a dismissal, Beomhyun’s not sure what is.

“I hope you get a hairball,” he says grouchily.

All he gets in reply is a prickly cat nipping at his fingers like the annoying devil that Kyungho is, still insisting that Beomhyun pet him through the pain.

- 

Wangho tries his best to act fierce, but it really doesn’t work that well, especially when he’s the runt of Beomhyun’s adopted litter. He bares his teeth at Beomhyun, agilely jumps around Beomhyun to nip at his legs, but it’s more of an annoyance than painful. He does the same to his other teammates, but Jongin usually ends up staring him down apathetically and trapping Wangho under his weight.

It still doesn’t do anything to stop Wangho from trying to assert his dominance.

Beomhyun watches with amusement whenever Wangho manages to surprise Kyungho, his usual target of choice, diving at him from weird angles like the couch or the counter, flying out of the shadows to land heavily on Kyungho’s back. Surprisingly, Kyungho takes it all in stride, batting at Wangho’s face with a paw whenever he succeeds before easily pinning him down and licking at his fur. Wangho takes his forced cleanings with annoyed yowls, scrambling underneath Kyungho to escape away.

Seohaeng, for his own part, usually sits placidly next to Kyungho during these ordeals, nuzzling his face against Kyungho’s side in an unbearably cute way or letting his head rest on top of Wangho’s.

Out of habit, Beomhyun takes a lot of photos and video, not unlike the ones he takes of Makta or Pporo. These will never see the light of day—but that doesn’t stop them from being incredibly good blackmail material for later.

-

Sleeping has become its own special disaster, because whenever Beomhyun closes the door, he hears four sets of claws scratching at it until he finally opens the damn thing to let his idiot teammates in. They all hop onto his bed and knead the blankets with their paws while Beomhyun tries to ignore them, eventually drifting off until one of them—usually Kyungho, actually, _always_ Kyungho—lies on his face and essentially suffocates him.

“Stop it,” he protests, shoving the furry body off and turning to his side, while Seohaeng meows irritably when Beomhyun accidentally rolls over his tail. Jongin doesn’t even bother waking up, stays in place where he’s made himself comfortable inside the gap between Beomhyun’s legs, perfectly, comfortably asleep.

Kyungho smirks at him, literally _smirks_ at him with his dumb adorable kitten face, before padding over to Seohaeng, licking at the fur of his head and settling to sleep curled around him.

Fucking Kyungho, still the troll even when turned into a kitten.

“You’re a nuisance,” he complains, twisting around to make himself comfortable while Wangho paws at his neck from his place on Beomhyun’s chest.

He sighs as the meowing settles down, rests his head back against his pillow and wonders how long he’ll have to deal with this. He’s not sure the last time he’s had a good night’s rest, not with four nocturnal cats who squirm and head-butt him any time he manages to fall asleep.

-

Four animal teammates leaves Beomhyun with ample time to play League—whenever Kyungho or Wangho don’t feel like hopping onto his table and sitting on his keyboard or mouse, anyway. And play League he does, if just for the sense of familiarity and normality it brings him.

A few days into the whole disaster, he realizes he hasn’t seen any of the SKT team on the client for a while, which isn’t abnormal but is a little strange considering their workaholic nature. He’s only ever seen Seongwoong in the past few days, who seems to be logging more hours than Beomhyun’s ever seen him do before, and maybe that’s what compels him to message him now.

            [9:44PM] ROX GorillA: yo  
            [9:44PM] ROX GorillA: I haven’t seen the rest of your team online lately  
            [9:44PM] ROX GorillA: have they abandoned you to take a team vacation?  
            [9:45PM] ASTCM: ah, no  
            [9:45PM] ASTCM: they’re all sick  
            [9:45PM] ROX GorillA: oh ㅠㅠ sorry

His queue pops then, and Beomhyun finds himself on the same team as Seongwoong—huh, coincidences. He was going to ask if Seongwoong wanted to duo, anyway.

            [9:45PM] ROX GorillA: skype?  
            [9:45PM] ASTCM: um  
            [9:46PM] ASTCM: yeah sure, let me login

Seongwoong’s voice eventually crackles in through his headphones, amidst what seems like—muted barking in the background?

“Did you guys get a dog?” he asks, scrolling through the champions as he thinks about what to pick.

“Oh, um,” Seongwoong sounds a little more hesitant than usual. “No, just—pet-sitting. I’m going to go with Olaf.”

He hovers Miss Fortune, just to scare his teammates a little before locking in Karma. “You guys should think about getting pets, they’re pretty fun. Relaxing, you know.”

“We’ve had the dogs for a few days now,” Seongwoong says. “Maybe cats are calmer but—” The weariness in Seongwoong’s voice is almost palpable. “Or maybe it’s because we’re taking care of more than just one.”

“How many dogs do you have right now?” he asks, more curious than courteous at this point.

There’s a pause, and Beomhyun wonders if maybe he’d accidentally pried too far—

“Five,” Seongwoong finally says.

“Huh, almost one for each member,” Beomhyun says absently. “Trying out puppy therapy or something?”

Seongwoong takes even longer to respond this time. “Yeah,” he says faintly. “Something like that.”

They’re in the middle of a tense teamfight, Beomhyun yelling as he dodges skill-shots left and right while Seongwoong laughs on call with him when Wangho—who had been too quiet, Beomhyun should’ve _known_ —takes a flying leap to land flat on Beomhyun’s keyboard.

“ _Wangho!_ ” he shouts before he can think, “Get off! Stop it, you stupid cat—”

It’s too late, though, and his screen grays out in front of his face as he sighs. Wangho looks up at him, teeth showing as he yawns, while Beomhyun glares down at him.

“Um,” Seongwoong tentatively say, “Did you get another cat?”

 _And name it after my Jungler?_ Beomhyun can almost hear him silently ask, and he swallows. “Uh, sort of.”

“Did—” Seongwoong sounds almost nervous now. “Did your team maybe, um. Turn into cats?”

Beomhyun’s dumbfounded at that, because— _how did he know_? “Yes?”

“Oh, thank god, it happened to you, too.” Beomhyun hears barking in the background again along with one high-pitched whine. “I don’t know the last time it’s been completely quiet here.” 

- 

Beomhyun doesn’t really trust leaving his team alone, not when they’re a bunch of whiny, rambunctious kittens, and Seongwoong can’t do the same for his herd of puppies—so they compromise and settle for video-chatting.

“They’re a headache,” Seongwoong says wearily, bending down to pick up a tiny Border Collie puppy, rings around its eyes like glasses. “Sanghyeokie, say hi.”

Sanghyeok tilts his head to the side, tongue briefly lolling out of his mouth before he barks once. Seongwoong scratches along Sanghyeok’s ears, running his fingers through his fur while Beomhyun watches Sanghyeok’s tail wag—and this may be the most emotion Beomhyun has ever seen Sanghyeok show.

He grabs Jongin where he’s still lying on Beomhyun’s keyboard, head tucked against his chest while he sleeps. “Mine all look the same, do yours all look the same?”

Seongwoong looks over to his side as he sighs for the tenth time in as many minutes. “No, they’re all different.” He hears a bark, and just as Sanghyeok worms out of Seongwoong’s hands, another head pops up. “Hoseong.”

Hoseong is a Golden Retriever, eyes crinkled up as he pants up at Seongwoong, scrambling on top of the desk to lick at Seongwoong’s face. Seongwoong tries to get a grip on him to pull him away. “Stop!” he says, laughing as he finally manages to pry Hoseong away—overly affectionate as always, even in dog form. “They’re a handful for sure.”

“Tell me about it.” Beomhyun slides a glance over where Kyungho and Seohaeng are napping in one of the chairs. “I was hoping this would just wear off, but it’s been a few days now and—”

“You want your team back,” Seongwoong completes, nodding along. “Yeah, it’s definitely not ideal.” Hoseong barks again, head craning out to try and nuzzle Seongwoong again. “At least they don’t need walks yet.”

Beomhyun tries to imagine Seongwoong walking five dogs—and how disconcerting is that image. “True. I do hope they’ll turn back soon, though.”

 

It’s nearing the end of the week and other than Kyungho and Wangho being more excitable than usual and vidchatting everyday with Seongwoong to check up on each other, everything’s been the same as usual. Seongwoong’s held up all of his team for Beomhyun to meet again—Sungu, the excitable Shiba Inu, Junsik, the stoic Lakeland Terrier, and Jaewan, the chubby Corgi.

In return, Beomhyun’s showed him his own team, made Kyungho stay still for once and even dragged a limp Seohaeng to the screen.

“Yours are cuter,” Seongwoong says, doesn’t even protest when Sungu happily sits on his desk and licks his face. “And less messy.”

Beomhyun thinks back to his favorite t-shirt he’d found Jongin chewing on earlier this morning. “Yours are less destructive.”

Seongwoong shrugs, and Beomhyun watches as Jaewan waddles into view, toppling Sungu over to curl up by Seongwoong’s hand, until just the tip of his ears are in view. “At least they’re cuter this way.”

He hears a meow from below, and leans down to pick up Wangho and settling him on the table near his keyboard. He tickles under Wangho’s chin, scratches at the soft fur there while Wangho purrs. “Softer, too.”

 

Beomhyun is friendly with pretty much every League progamer, finds it easy to keep up a conversation with most players from any team. But recently, he hasn’t spent that much time with Seongwoong outside of this incident—especially not when the tension of the Summer Championship playoffs had started.

Anyway, there isn’t anyone on SKT he’d rather share the misfortune of having their teammates turned into puppies and kittens. Other than maybe Gyeonghwan, but he’s long gone to China—and that’d be for more selfish, aesthetic reasons, anyway.

Tonight, Beomhyun’s broken out the soju—because his teammates are still kittens and he’s _tired_ and a little afraid this thing is just never going to go away—still sober enough to pour it out into a glass before he downs it straight. Seongwoong doesn’t even comment on it, just raises his own glass while he shoos an inquisitive Sanghyeok away from the bottle.  
  
“You don’t even like alcohol,” he tells Sanghyeok, lifting him with a hand to set him down on the floor. “It makes your head hurt.”

“Lightweight,” Beomhyun adds, laughs at his own joke while he watches Seongwoong scoop a squirming Hoseong off the table. “They really love you, huh?”

Seongwoong squints at him. “Don’t yours as well? They’re unbearable.”

“No, but they really _love_ you.” And maybe Beomhyun is drunker than he thought. “There were always rumors, that you—” He makes a crude gesture with his fingers, watches Seongwoong flush a brighter red. “With your teammates.”

“I _didn’t_ ,” Seongwoong says before averting his eyes. “Not all of them, anyway.”

Beomhyun cups his chin with his palms, lets his elbows rest on his desk as he tries not to seem too eager. “Which?”

Seongwoong keeps his eyes away from the camera. “Just—some of them, okay? And I mean, like you and Kyungho and Seohaeng haven’t.”

Something in Beomhyun’s stomach lurches, like a stone’s dropped in his gut. He looks around frantically, doesn’t catch sight of Kyungho or Seohaeng—and even when he knows that they’re _cats_ and don’t understand Korean. “ _I_ haven’t. And you and Hoseong and _Sanghyeok_ —”

“ _Shh_ ,” Seongwoong whispers loudly, looks around wildly in his own room. “Sanghyeok doesn’t—and Hoseong is just _nice—_ ”

“Like Kyungho doesn’t have a legion of girls trailing after him everywhere he goes! And Seohaeng—” Beomhyun breaks off as he spies Seohaeng meandering his way into the room, stares at the way he jumps onto the chair Kyungho’s sleeping on, curls up next to him to sleep. “I couldn’t.”

Seongwoong can’t see any of this happening, not when he’s trapped behind a screen, but there must be something in Beomhyun’s tone because he doesn’t comment, just lowers his voice. “I miss _them_.”

And there’s nothing Beomhyun can do but nod and agree.

-

He giggles a bit as he feels someone poke at his cheek, gently tries to shove the face away from him as he turns onto his side.

“Not right now,” he mumbles. “Five more minutes.”

“Lazy ass,” he hears a voice say—the very familiar voice of Kyungho that Beomhyun hasn’t heard in a week, and his eyes immediately shoot open. And yeah, that’s Kyungho staring back at him—although he has a pair of furry ears poking out of his hair, and—and a _tail_ that’s definitely flicking against Beomhyun’s side right now.

“ _Kyungho_?” he asks, “You’re back!”

Kyungho rolls his eyes and looks over at Beomhyun’s other side. “I— _we_ were never gone.”

He feels a _very human_ hand run down his back, and he peeks behind him to find Seohaeng steadily staring back at him. He’s cursed with the same affliction as Kyungho, though, with a pair of ears and a tail but at least they’re mostly human and Beomhyun hopefully has his team back.

“Wangho and Jongin moved to sleep in their own rooms,” Kyungho says with a shrug, answering the question Beomhyun’s been thinking. “They’re always sleeping.”

It’s true, Jongin had probably been the most well behaved of them all, usually curled up someplace warm and soft and fast asleep for most of the day (until he woke up in the middle of the night to pounce onto Beomhyun’s bed and step all over his face.)

Seohaeng runs his hand down Beomhyun’s back again almost like a reminder, as if Beomhyun hadn’t been particularly aware of how low Seohaeng’s hand rests, just above the waistline of his briefs. “We still understood Korean, even as cats, you know,” he says. “And cats have pretty good hearing.”

“Um,” Beomhyun says, feeling chills run down his back, because the last thing he’d told Seongwoong—and now he’s just realized that Kyungho and Seohaeng are just really, well, _not_ clothed. Because they’d turned back from being cats, and cats didn’t _wear_ clothes, but that means they’re naked here in Beomhyun’s too-small bed and—

“You think too much,” Kyungho says, leans in close to kiss him.

Seohaeng patiently waits his turn, lets his hand drift below Beomhyun’s waistband to pet at the backs of his thighs. “You smell nice,” he says with a smile, and Beomhyun twists his head around to kiss him as well.

He can feel Kyungho snaking a hand down to cup him through his underwear, presses a kiss against his throat when Beomhyun gasps and pushes his hips against him.

“I think I know a way we can make up for all of those days of trouble,” Kyungho says against his neck, breath hot on his skin. “But only if you’re up for it.”

Seohaeng’s hands curl around his hips, scooting forward until Beomhyun can feel how hard he is against his ass, even through his underwear, and—

“It’s a lot to make up for,” he says, trying to maintain composure even when Kyungho laughs, stroking him through the fabric again.

Seohaeng’s tone is light, almost teasing as he starts to grind himself up against Beomhyun. “We’ll see what we can do.”

 -

Now that they’re no longer the sole caretakers for their teammates-turned-animals, Beomhyun and Seongwoong are actually free to go outside for once. Except when they finally do meet, Beomhyun is honestly so surprised at the line of hickeys that run down Seongwoong’s neck to his collar that he can’t help but just _stare_.

“It’s bad, isn’t it?” Seongwoong asks, and his flush is so much more obvious in person than over the grainy feed of the computers. “They’re just—they’re really.” He shrugs. “Possessive?”

“How terrible,” Beomhyun says dryly. “Sanghyeok, I’m assuming? How many guys has he seen you hook up with over the years?”

“That’s—you’re—” Seongwoong opens and shuts his mouth ineffectually a few times before he sighs. “Yeah.”

“You should count how many bruises he left—maybe he’s kept track.” Beomhyun laughs at the dead-eyed glare Seongwoong shoots him. “How was Hoseong?”

“Accommodating,” Seongwoong says shortly. “We’re done talking about my sex life now.”

Beomhyun takes one last lingering glance at the bruises on Seongwoong’s neck before he sighs. “Fine.”

“Also, you have a hole in your shirt.” Seongwoong points over at Beomhyun’s right shoulder, and if Jongin had gotten to _this_ shirt, too— “I can see your armpit every time you raise your arm.”

Beomhyun quickly raises said arm, and hole is an understatement for the gaping gash in his third favorite shirt that he hadn’t seen when he’d thrown it on this morning and _goddammit Jongin,_ Beomhyun was going to spray water all over his still-with-cat-ears-and-tail self the moment he got back home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> what happens when you can't choose pairings and you just end up with threesomes everywhere
> 
> gdi u, e _shakes fist_   
>    
>  and to you, a, because rox was always your team   
> 


End file.
